


Eternity [Drabbles]

by Limection



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, i forgot to add this on ao3, ill add the newest one first and prob the other ones later, just super short drabbles, theyre lowkey mostly crack or weird aus lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limection/pseuds/Limection
Summary: A drabble collection of Jiyoo
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	Eternity [Drabbles]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fictionstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionstorm/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is crack but YOOHYEON HAS TENTACLES
> 
> but it's crack
> 
> anyways read at ur own discretion

“Honey, can you come in here?”  
  
There was a sense of hesitance to Yoohyeon’s voice, which immediately set off a number of warning bells in Minji’s mind.  
  
She just hoped Yoohyeon hadn’t accidentally burned down a house, like she had done last year when she had been hanging out with Siyeon.  
  
Minji still hadn’t fully understood how that happened, but it had been something in relation to a magic wand they had bought off the black market.  
  
So it was with dread she stepped into the hallway, terrified of whatever shenanigans Yoohyeon had gotten into.  
  
Upon entering the hallway, Minji froze as she silently watched Yoohyeon taking off her jacket.  
  
“I was visiting Gahyeon,” Yoohyeon said while putting her jacket on the hanger. “And she was busy brewing something and it went wrong and-“ Yoohyeon opened her arms. “Well as you may see.”  
  
Yes. Minji definitely saw, but she almost couldn’t believe it.  
  
Four tentacles came out from (Minji presumed) Yoohyeon’s back. Four deep purpled tentacles with pink suction cups and they were all moving and being active.  
  
“Gahyeon says they should be gone by tomorrow, but I think they’re kinda cool.” Yoohyeon smiled widely. “They’re strong enough to pick up a person safely, although Gahyeon wasn’t too happy...”  
  
Minji suddenly wish it had been a house fire instead.  
  
“Let me show you!” Yoohyeon marched past Minji, one tentacle encircling Minji’s waist as she got gently pulled along. “Okay.” They had stopped in the living room and in the next moment Yoohyeon had lifted the couch with her tentacles. “Cool right?”  
  
Minji said nothing. Not even as Yoohyeon held the couch with only one tentacle and began to use it like a dumbbell. She had no words for whatever it was she was seeing and she didn’t know how to feel about her girlfriend having tentacles.  
  
“Maybe I should ask Gahyeon to give me these tentacles permanently, I think they could be pretty handy.” Yoohyeon softly put down the couch and focused on Minji, putting one warm hand in her shoulder and one tentacle wrapping around her waist gently. “What do you think?”  
  
Minji made a strangled sound in her throat. “I do-“  
  
“Come on, I can show you all the nice things I can do with my new appendages.” Yoohyeon wiggled her eyebrows as she said this, and it shouldn’t sound tempting or hot.  
  
Yet.  
  
Minji whined softly, hating herself for a moment, before nodding. “Okay, but we are gonna discuss about you having these permanently or not afterwards.”  
  
Yoohyeon grinned widely while using her tentacles to carefully lift Minji and carry her into the bedroom.  
  



End file.
